Best Friends
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Friend or Foe alternate ending, Krabs and Plankton had been friends for years. So why would a simple disagreement separate them?. What if their friendship mattered more to them than a recipe.


**T****he Difference between Friends and Best Friends is this, a Friend will pay your bail when your in Jail. But a Best Friend will be right next to you screaming to be let out.**

* * *

"_You wanna fight over this recipe, I'll give ya a fight you'll never forget!"_

Eugene Krabs winced as his former friend Plankton slammed the door to their 'restaurant', as he did a shelf with ingredients on it broke dumping it's contents in a cauldron of patty batter. Now Krabs' first instinct was to investigate the now ruined batter, but something stopped him in his tracks. A deep sadness seemed to fill his very being, but then why wouldn't it after he just lost his best friend.

_**We sign our cards and letters You've got a million ways to make me laugh You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back It's so good to have you around You know the secrets I could never tell And when I'm quiet you break through my shell Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell Cause you keep my feet on the ground **_

* * *

Memories of their time together flew through his mind each one only served to make him sadder, to the point he sat down as his legs felt like jelly. Eugene put his head on his knees and wept silently, for the loss of his only friend in the whole Sea. As he sat there wallowing in his sorrow Plankton was sitting on a park bench deep in thought, like Krabs his were on their destroyed friendship.

**You're a true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again You're a true friend **

While he wasn't weeping like Eugene was doing he was deeply troubled, as his clenched 'hands' could attest to. It seemed like years ago that he and Krabs were laughing together, as they played games that had no real rules to begin with. Looking back on some of the more silly ones Plankton could feel a smile tugging on his lips, as he tried not to laugh out loud. But then the smiled faded as he remembered that he didn't have a friend anymore.

**You don't get angry when I change the plans Somehow you're never out of second chances and Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again I'm so lucky that I found..**

* * *

Looking down at the piece of paper in his hand Plankton scowled as he read the words written on it, **a pinch of chum****. **It was the piece of the recipe he and Krabs made for the 'Perfect Burger', and it was the reason for the Fight. If they hadn't tried to make the 'Perfect Burger' then he and Krabs would still be friends, trying to get by in the World. A loud thud brought Plankton out of his musings, as he was flung a little bit into the air.

**A true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again**

"Watch where your sitting you jerk!" yelled Plankton angrily to which the fish that sat down looked around confused, "Who said that?" wondered the Fish as he heard someone yell at him. "Down here!" screamed Plankton to get his attention, the Fish looked down and saw a tiny green creature yelling at him. "Oh dear I'm sorry I didn't see you there" apologized the Fish sincerely, normally Plankton would've yelled some more but he didn't feel like it anymore.

* * *

**True friends will go to the ends of the earth Till they find the things you need Friends hang on through the ups and the downs Cause they've got someone to believe in..**

"Whatever" muttered Plankton almost inaudibly as he returned to gaze at the piece of paper, "What's wrong, why the long face?" asked the Fish concernedly as he noticed Plankton's expression. "Me and my friend had a fight and now we're not friends anymore"said Plankton hopping on the back of the bench so the Fish could see him better, and he gave Plankton a look of sympathy.

**A true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night No need to pretend Ohh yeah A true friend You're here till the end(till the end)(Your here till the end)You pull me aside When something ain't right**

* * *

"You want to talk about it?" asked the Fish gently prodding Plankton sighed before retelling his story from start to finish, the Fish was silent for awhile after Plankton finished. "It sounds like to me that you both are to blame for the split" said the Fish finally, Plankton bristled and was about to give a scathing reply when he was cut off.

**Talk with me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again You're a true friend [3x]**

"Think about it instead of sitting down and talking about it, you both started to yell at each other" interjected the Fish firmly which silenced Plankton. "You feel upset over what you said and wish to change it right?", Plankton couldn't reply to that so he nodded mutely in response.

"Well then you need to ask yourself this, is one recipe worth losing years of friendship?" said the Fish before standing up and walking away, leaving Plankton deep in thought as he pondered the question. Was one little piece of paper worth losing his only friend, especially the one who always stoop up for him against the bullies. And who always cheered him on even when one of his experiment's failed, despite the fact he had occasionally been injured by said experiments.

* * *

Plankton took one last glance at the paper for several long moments, until he came to his decision. He held the paper between both his hand and ripped it in half, then shredded those into smaller pieces. As the bits were blown away in the breeze Plankton hopped off the bench and ran towards the dump, he had a friendship to repair.

-Dump-

As Plankton made his choice Krabs had also come to a decision, he would rather have a friend and be broke than being rich without his best friend. Filled with steely resolve Eugene H Krabs stood up and made for the door, which was flung open before he reached it. And there in the door way stood Plankton panting heavily as he ran all the way here, and that was no small feat(Pun not intended).

For several long moment's the two friends stared at each other not saying anything, then in a blink of an eye the two were in the middle of the room hugging tightly. After separating from their random hug the two started to apologize as they overlapped each other, but nether of them mind they were friends again and that's all that mattered.

* * *

(Several Years Later!)

It had been after the repairing of their friendship when they checked the patty batter, which Krabs had said was ruined when Plankton stormed out. But to their surprise it wasn't ruined in fact it was better than ever, as they tried it on the kids at school. So it was great happiness that the two started their own real restaurant, and named it the Krusty Krab.

Plankton let Krabs pick the name after winning a contest between the two.

And it was with Krabs' financial genius and Plankton's scientific prowess that made it a booming success, making them richer beyond their wildest dreams. But to them wealth meant nothing, not that Krabs would admit it out loud.

Besides being Co-owner of the best restaurant in Town Plankton also won many awards in Science, and became a well respected figure in the Scientific Community. He even managed to increase his size to be equal to that of Krabs, something that pleased him to no end. His wife Karen(given a cyborg body that he built for her) couldn't agree more.

And Mr. Krabs was simply content with the amount of money they were able to accumulate, though teamwork and loyal employees and customers. Krabs would always look back on that day and be glad that he and Plankton manage to save their friendship, he didn't want to think about what would've happened if they didn't.

* * *

_**A/n: The words in bold are lyrics to the song True Friends by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana, I felt it fit with the story. Well I promised a new Spongebob story and I hopefully did good on this one, review and let me know, plz?".**_


End file.
